


Brothers

by gracethescribbler



Series: Winged Clones [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Battalion Dynamics, Dogma is lonely, Fives Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings, umbara aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethescribbler/pseuds/gracethescribbler
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr. Dogma doesn't have anyone to preen his wings for him after Umbara. Fives is the one who offers to help.
Relationships: Dogma & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Winged Clones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510646
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141
Collections: Star wars





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from loridrabbles: can you do Dogma getting picked on because hes got some messed up wings (like they're too small or an odd color or shape) and no one likes him (bc hes dogma) and no one will preen him. One day they're in their preening circle and Dogma is struggling with reaching but Fives takes pity and helps him out.
> 
> I changed this prompt to fit my headcanon because I don't believe Dogma is widely disliked so much. Besides that, clones whose wings are damaged and not properly cared for would likely be at a terrible disadvantage in battle and no one would refuse to help a vod with his wings.
> 
> If anyone wants to suggest ideas for this verse or just chat about it, hit me up in the comments or come chat on my tumblr! @collegefangirl3791

As the  _ Resolute _ jumped into hyperspace, the entire 501st huddled up in their shipboard barracks, straggling among bunks and their usual preening area, brothers sitting in tight groups as they tended to wings that had needed care for days. Even Rex was sitting down with a group, after having been persuaded to by Torrent Company - although everyone knew that Rex would have rather disappeared into his office to do reports and avoid them. He was silent and still as Echo quietly smoothed his feathers back into place.

Dogma was the only one sitting alone.

Rex and General Skywalker had gotten him out of GAR custody for the killing of General Krell, if only barely, and really Dogma knew that should make him glad. He should be relieved, something, and he knew that the others would have been bragging, if they were the ones to kill Krell and get away with it.

But Dogma wasn’t like the rest of them, he really wasn’t, and he knew none of them would want to talk to him right now. He was the only brother who had been stupid enough to try to stop them from going after Krell, the one who had led a firing squad against two of Torrent Company’s best troopers, the one who had to be locked up while the rest of them got shit done. They must have thought he was a traitor, all of them, and maybe- maybe they were right after all. What other brother would have done this? He knew he had had his reasons, that he didn’t want to be court-martialed and he thought that if they followed the regulations, they could come out alright in the end.

Even after he had killed his own brothers. What was wrong with him? He ought to know what was right, he knew the regulations, the rules, the way things were supposed to work, but suddenly everything felt torn apart, and all his knowledge of his duty had failed him. And he couldn’t be with the others, couldn’t ask them what to do.

He had clumsily oiled his flight feathers and those other feathers that he could reach, trying to clean them and pluck out the damaged shafts, but his hands were shaking and he couldn’t do much. But to ask someone to help him was too much, and so he told himself that he’d manage a dust bath and a sonic shower and that would have to do. Maybe Kix would help him, later. If Kix wasn’t angry too.

It was while he was struggling with his right wing, working shaking fingers along the barbs of a primary feather, that he heard firm footsteps and someone clearing their throat, and he jumped, hands falling from his wing to curl together in his lap as he looked up. Fives was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, his dark grey wings freshly clean and sleek. He had the same lines and shadows around the eyes that the rest of them had, after the past week, and his jaw and face were set so that Dogma couldn’t read him.

Dogma felt himself shrinking in, his shoulders slumping, and he swallowed. “Do you need something, Fives?” he asked, trying to keep his voice firm.

Fives hesitated, then gestured at him. “Your wings,  _ vod.” _

His use of the word  _ brother _ stung.

“You need help preening.” Fives didn’t equivocate his statement, just met Dogma’s eyes almost defiantly, as if daring Dogma to push him away. “Why haven’t you asked anyone?”

Reasons rushed incoherent through Dogma’s mind, how he couldn’t ask them to help him and comfort him when he had failed them, had ordered Jesse and Fives executed, had tried to stop them and pointed a blaster at Rex after everything, how he knew they had never liked him and must hate him now, how it didn’t matter anyway because he would feel too guilty to be soothed by the preening and the shared trust. Instead, he opened his mouth, shook his head, and murmured, “I can’t.”

Fives looked at him for another long moment, long enough that the shame in Dogma’s gut began to sour into anger. Fives should leave him alone, Dogma  _ knew _ he was angry, so why was he bothering to be here?

“Let me help.” Fives’ words hung between them harsh and tentative, like a peace offering.

Dogma stared at his brother, feeling completely caught off guard. “But-” He stopped, and shook his head. “You don’t have to bother about it, Fives, I know that- you’re angry.”

“Shut up.” Fives, abruptly, sat down beside him, and Dogma couldn’t help a flinch. But Fives simply sighed, and held his hand out for Dogma’s flask of preening oil. “Just let me help you, Dogma, you can’t neglect your wings.”

Dogma, unable to argue with the logic and, admittedly, a bit afraid to contradict Fives, passed over the oil and, reluctantly, tried to relax his wings.

Fives was startlingly gentle, as he set to work with the feathers that Dogma had been unable to reach, and although Dogma was still sure he was angry, he managed to settle into a more comfortable space in the quiet, knowing that this would help him stay safe, in the future, that someone had seen him and come to help, despite everything. He didn’t understand it - but then, he had never understood  _ Fives,  _ much, Fives was not like him at all, too loud and angry and unregulated. And Dogma knew that Fives did not understand him, and found him tiresome.

But Fives was here anyway.

“You gotta relax,” Fives told him, quietly, as he began preening the other wing. “You’re so damn stiff.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem for me. But you’re gonna get hurt one of these days.” Fives made a concerned noise and Dogma winced as he felt Fives yank a feather loose. The ARC trooper was quiet another moment, then added, “You already did, I think. I’m glad you shot Krell, it was only fair.”

“I don’t feel right,” Dogma said, very quiet. Killing the general had felt like the only thing to do. But it wasn’t like him, and it wasn’t comfortable, and Dogma still wondered if it had been the  _ right  _ thing to do. The others thought so, he knew.

Fives sighed. “I know,” he said. “I don’t understand. But- It’ll be fine,  _ vod. _ I promise.”

Dogma looked down, and his chest hurt and his eyes stung, and Fives hands were still gentle on his wings. He didn’t understand Fives. Or his brothers. But maybe that was alright, after all, maybe that would be okay.

When his wings were clean, he went and sat with the rest of Torrent Company, and he nodded at Fives and Rex. Tup brushed shoulders with him, and together all of them that were left started their remembrances for the brothers they had killed and lost. And if perhaps all of them felt it was their own fault they had lost so much, they didn’t say so.

That was something they all understood.


End file.
